Homewrecker
|Next = }} "Homewrecker" is the ninth episode of the second season of . Summary "Following the murder of the owner of the building in which Lux is located, Lucifer and Chloe search for the killer, while Lucifer also deals with the fact that the new owner wants to evict him and demolish the place. Lucifer goes to great lengths to protect his home, and is entirely shocked when Chloe is supportive of him. Meanwhile, Maze and Amenadiel follow Charlotte around, as she comes up with a plan to upset Lucifer enough to want to leave earth and go back to Heaven."Lucifer - Episode 2.09 - Homewrecker - Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot The episode begins with Lucifer carting around a disgruntled Amenadiel to show him around the city of Los Angeles saying "now that we're making Los Angeles our home, the city of Angels can finally earn its name". Amenadiel however walks away halfway through the tour, leaving a confused Lucifer behind. In a session with Dr. Linda, Lucifer expresses his concerns on why Amenadiel refuses to accept the city like him, to which Dr. Linda replies that people need time to change. This leads to Lucifer revealing that LA feels like home for him, especially when compared to Heaven and Hell. Dr. Linda asks the question of whether Lucifer moved to LA to run away from something, or to look for something, which leaves him puzzled. With the murder of Dean Cooper, Los Angeles real estate tycoon, the late owner of the entire block Lux is on, Lucifer is faced with a possible eviction. Eric Cooper, Dean Cooper's son, who has now assumed all of Cooper's holding and assets (among which is Lux), threatens to have Lucifer removed from the premises if he does not vacate them immediately. While Lucifer tries to figure out a way to keep Lux, Maze tries to convince him that this is all his mother's doing since he revealed his attachment to Lux to her. Maze goes to Amenadiel to inform him of her suspicions when Lucifer's mom walks in. Maze confronts her about killing the owner of Lux so as to get Lucifer evicted which she denies. As Maze leaves, Charlotte tells Amenadiel that she wasn't involved in the killing but might be able to use the situation to their advantage but Amenadial corrects her saying that Lucifer loves Lux, and noone will be able to make him give it up as long as its still standing. Since Dean Cooper had apparently been murdered by a shard of glass from a broken wine glass, Ella manages to reconstruct the glass with the broken pieces and glue. Lucifer calls to share his suspicions on Eric Cooper, but as Chloe is about to dismiss it due to lack of evidence, Ella runs the fingerprint found on the glass for a match, and reveals it to be Eric Cooper's. As Chloe and Lucifer go to confront Eric Cooper, Chloe makes Lucifer not to terrorize him, rip the arms off, or dangle him off a building as done in previous episodes to which Lucifer exasperatedly promises that "the man's feet shall remain firmly on the ground". No sooner than a few seconds later, Eric Cooper lands on the car behind them, having jumped from a seventh floor balcony. It is revealed that the Coopers were bankrupt, and Erci had tried to evict Lucifer in order to get rid of the debt by trying to sell it to a buyer who had been interested for years. However the money hadn't been enough, and he had tried to commit suicide to avoid dissapointing his wife, Christi. Lucifer and Chloe find it strange that a deal was closed mere hours after the death of Dean Cooper, and go to meet Eleanor Bloom, the buyer of the property. Eleanor reveals that her rivalry with Dean Cooper has lead to a sort of multi-million dollar prank war and that she desires everything that Dean Cooper had. She wishes to destroy all the properties, and rebuild them- especially Lux, which she plans on converting into a Mega Mall. WORK IN PROGRESS Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Nick Jandl as Eric Cooper * Flex Alexander as Simon Donaghy * Chelsea Hobbs as Christi * Veena Sood as Eleanor Bloom Co-Starring * Sarah Alami as Deborah * Danyella Angel as beautiful body shot girl * Victor Ayala as Patrick O'Neil * Demord Dann as head officer * Chaz Kao as tour guide * Darcy Michael as Kevin Burnick * David Patykewich as sleepy Pete * Seth Whittaker as mover Trivia * In the scene where Maze and Amenadiel are spying on Goddess's date with Dan, Maze is wearing a white "normal consciousness will be resumed" t-shirt, similar to the one her comic conterpart wears. * The case in this story is one of the most confusing. **The owner of Lux wanted to prove his son's fiancee was only after their money and hired a professional to test her; she passed the test, proving she DID love his son. Despite this, he paid a ridiculous amount of money (bankrupting his company) to have fake photos created. His son didnt believe him and killed him in a rage. Rather defeated the purpose. Gallery script 209.jpg 209 promo 01 Lucifer.jpg 209 promo 02 Chloe Lucifer.jpg 209 promo 03 Linda Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 05 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 209 promo 06 Lucifer.jpg 209 promo 07 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 10 Dan Charlotte.jpg 209 promo 11 Dan.jpg 209 promo 12 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 209 promo 13 Chloe.jpg 209 promo 14 Chloe.jpg Videos Preview Lucifer's Mom Is Jealous Of His Home On Earth Season 2 Ep. 9 LUCIFER Sneak Peek Lucifer's Time On Earth Is Numbered Season 2 Ep. 9 LUCIFER Amenadiel And Maze Spy On Charlotte Season 2 Ep. 9 LUCIFER Maze Blames Charlotte For The Death Of The Club Owner Season 2 Ep. 9 LUCIFER Lucifer Takes Over A Hollywood Tour Bus Season 2 Ep. 9 LUCIFER The Boys In Blue Arrive At LUX To Shut Lucifer Down Season 2 Ep. 9 LUCIFER Amenadiel And Maze Catch Charlotte With Dan Season 2 Ep. 9 LUCIFER Links References de:Homewrecker fr:Avis d'expulsion ru:Разлучник Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed